Storage
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: The perfect punishment. Storage entrapment. [GwendalXGunter] ONESHOT


**This was written for a friend. Hope she likes it! My first KKM fic sigh**

* * *

"That's so childish!" The dark gray haired man yelled, his brows drawing together in complete anger, "I wouldn't have ever expected it from you!"

"I'm not the one that put us in here!" The lavender haired man yelled back, his hands clenching so hard they were turning white. They were glaring hard at each other, and if you looked hard you could see the sparks between them.

Gwendal nearly barked, "I'm not either. _Someone _had to provoke his majesty to lock us in here!"

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't me!" Gunter yelled back, plopping down on the hard and cold cement and his back against the wall of jars and artifacts. No, they weren't in jail, they were just locked in one of the lower storage rooms.

"I didn't start the fight!"

Yes, if you haven't caught on by now, Gwendal and Gunter had gotten into a fight about something or other, and Yuuri had of course gotten mad at them. But this time…he really did punish them. It'd surprised everyone in the castle, no matter how small and stupid the punishment may be.

Locked together in the storage area for thirty minutes was NOT a punishment.

"Well, I wasn't the one who said that the only way you'd repent was to be locked in a room with me!" Gunter yelled, and Gwendal didn't have a comeback. Gunter went on, "You even had the indecency to blame His Majesty about our punishment."

Little did the purple haired man know, this gave Gwendal the perfect opportunity for a comeback.

"At least I'm not the one who hangs off him every second." Gwendal smirked, "Your wasting your time on him."

Before the general knew what was going on, there was a pot shattering next to his head, and Gunter had a triumphant smirk on his face. Gwendal glared and stood, "Now, talk about childish!"

There was another pot coming his way, and he dodged it, the glass shattering right where he was standing against the wall. He grunted and reached for the first thing he could and threw it back. It was a book, but damn was it a thick book.

Gunter blocked it with his arms and reached and threw a vase at the other, watching it hit him on the shoulder. Damn, it was a plastic vase. But it must've caused a little bit of pain!

Gwendal growled and threw something else just as the other was reaching for another pot to throw. He watched as the man made a small 'oof' sound as it hit him square on the back and cracked, breaking into a thousand fragments.

Gunter just stood there for a moment, perplexed that the other had managed to hit him with something, and then just stood there. Little did he know that the other saw the small shake to his shoulders.

"Shit…" That was the first thing that came to Gwendal's mind to say. He couldn't fight away the wave of complete and utter self-loathing that swept through him. (AN: Me and my friend would laugh at something like that.) Why did he feel this way? He walked forward with his face showing an odd look of concern, "Gunter."

"Shut up." The voice was cracking, and that made Gwendal feel even worse, "Just go sit in a corner and rot or something."  
Gwendal sighed and leaned against the wall next to the other, sighing and looking at him, "Gunter…I….eh…."

The other looked up expectantly, his eyes shining and the wet already traveling down his cheeks, "Yes?"

Gwendal couldn't speak. He was just staring and he felt his throat constrict, "Umm….I'm REALLY not good at this…but….eh….our fight was sort of my fault…and…"

"Are you actually apologizing?" Gunter felt like he should get an award for the first person that Gwendal said sorry to.

Gwendal nodded hesitantly and looked at the other with a side-glance, "and…I really didn't mean to hit you…but you threw the first pot!"

"I know…" Gunter sighed and smiled lightly, that twinkle coming back into his eye.

Gwendal couldn't look away.

"You know what I'm going to do to thank you for apologizing?" Gunter asked, turning toward the other with a smirk on his face.

Gwendal was scared of that smirk, "W-what?"

Before he knew it, the other had acted like Houdini and magitioned his way closer. Gunter had also pressed his lips against his too. Gwendal's eyes widened and all he saw was a blurry sight of Gunter's eyelashes.

"G-Gunter!?" He exclaimed as soon as the other let go. He just stood there, staring at the other one in front of him yet again. Gunter was blushing and smiling nervously.

"Good present?" Gunter asked nervously, and Gwendal finally got it.

He smirked, "perfect."

This time it was Gunter's turn to be surprised as the other pulled him into a bear hug and newly make-out.

Little did they know, two pairs of ears were pressed to the door of the storage room.

"It's quiet, do you think their making out?" The black haired boy asked, straining to hear into the room.

"Well, if they are, then you might've just ruined it, wimp!" The blonde one yelled, then the emerald eyes squinted, "how did you know that putting them in the storage area would get them to make out?"

"Anissina told me that she'd put a special potion in the air in there." The raven-eyes answered, in that tone that clearly told the other to NOT call him a wimp, "It 'calls out the natural feelings'."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I dunno, but it worked." He answered with a shrug, his ear off the wood of the door. The other just crossed his arms with a pout, "What now?"

"Want to go make out in that one tree in the garden?"

"You're on."

* * *

**YAY! Hope everyone likes the prowess of this fic!**


End file.
